A Faint Memory
by Witty Katts
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel return to London from the underworld after over 200 years. Ciel enrolls in school, and a familiar face appears? O: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?
1. Back Again

**Hey everybody! :D This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure if it's any good. o.o -sweat- I hope it's acceptable though! **

**Just a heads up, I may change the rating to M, depending on whether or not I feel like letting things get a little sexual between Alois and Ciel. ;D Please comment on saying whether or not you would want this to happen. o.o Please. Otherwise, I won't know. **

**So...sorry if it's crappy. ;;w;; I wrote this a year ago, but just now decided to upload it here. XD Yeah, that's how I role. So...uhhh...ENJOY. :D**

* * *

><p>"Set me down, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian slightly bowed his head and set his young master gently onto the ground. It had been many years since the two demons had surfaced from the underworld. To be more precise, over 200 years. The two stared down at modern day London, slight fascination hidden in the younger demon's eyes. Sebastian however, was used to leaving the surface world and returning to discover such drastic changes.<p>

Ciel began making his way towards London, but Sebastian stopped him. Ciel glared at him, unsure of why the older demon had stopped him, but perturbed nonetheless.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in an irritated tone. Sebastian bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry to stop you, young master, but we must change our attire in order to blend in if you wish to go."

Ciel looked down at his now old fashioned clothing, and used his powerful eyesight to see what the humans now wore. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he glanced at the other demon with a hint of anger in his eyes, irritated by the fact that his butler had caught this before he had.

"Sebastian, I order you to get the both of us suitable clothing immediately."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." Instantly, the older demon was nowhere to be seen, and Ciel waited impatiently for his return. As he waited, he began to glance around at his surroundings. He gazed down upon London atop the hill he was standing on, and saw things that were rather odd. There were odd machines that shot around at high speeds, probably the equivalent of a stage coach, Ciel deducted when he spotted a human opening the side of the machine and getting in.

He looked above his head and saw an extremely large object flying overhead. The boy was fascinated. He didn't necessarily expect things to be the same, but he didn't expect things to be so different.

"I am back with suitable attire, young master."

Ciel nearly jumped in surprise when he was abruptly brought back from his thoughts by Sebastian's voice. Ciel sighed, and took the bag and box that were being handed to him.

First, he looked in the bag. He pulled out what appeared to be pants, made from a scratchy dark blue material. His butler smiled.

"Those are called 'jeans', young master. I noticed that they were the most popular form of pants for males. Even a lot of females were wearing them." Sebastian sighed disapprovingly. "Females should not be wearing such masculine clothing.." He mumbled to himself, but Ciel was too busy observing the new article of clothing to care and listen. He took off his current pants, and replaced them with the scratchy material now known as 'jeans'. He looked down at his lower half. The material clung tightly to his skin and was slightly uncomfortable, but there was something about the look the boy liked. Sebastian smiled.

"My, my. I thought they would be very fitting, and it seems I was right." Ciel caught a hint of something in Sebastian's voice, but couldn't put a word to it.

Then Ciel opened the box to find an odd type of shoe. They were black with white laces, and when he put them on, they went up to right above his ankles. He noticed a white star on the outside of each shoe. He concluded that he like the new style of shoes.

He then removed the last two articles of clothing. There was a black shirt with short sleeves and a blue cross design in the middle of it tilted to the side, with intricate blue swirls surrounding it.

The other article of clothing was what Sebastian called a 'hoodie'. It had horizontal black and blue stripes, the blue matching the color of his exposed eye. He put it on over his shirt and let it hang open, unzipped. Ciel looked up at Sebastian for approval, and found that he had already changed into an outfit that he had bought for himself. He wore a white shirt with a beige overcoat, jeans that weren't as tight as Ciel's, and black dress shoes. Ciel felt a light blush cover his cheeks, not used to seeing his butler in such attire. Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"Alright, young master. We may now go explore the newer London." They put their other clothes in the bags Sebastian had, and made their way towards the city of London.

XXX

Sebastian and Ciel walked along a sidewalk, watching the large machines now known as 'cars' go by. The two had been walking and observing London all day, and were ready to retire for the night. Sebastian began talking to Ciel.

"Young master, what do you think? Would you like to head back to the underworld, or waste a few years here?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. The underworld had been boring lately, and both of them found that London would satisfy their hunger for entertainment for a few years at least. Ciel made eye contact with Sebastian.

"Sebastian, find us a place to temporarily stay until we can find a more permanent setting." Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded for Ciel to follow him. "While we were walking around, I was watching specifically for places to stay just in case it came to this. There was one place in particular that caught my eye."

They arrived at a hotel called "Baglioni Hotel". A fence surrounded it, and it was obviously a more expensive hotel. When they walked in, Ciel's first thought was that it was more fancy than he had originally thought. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and everything he laid his eyes on were obviously very high class. The two demons walked up to the counter and asked for a hotel suite. The man at the counter had gray hair, wore a fancy black suit, and overall looked very proper. Ciel had been spacing off the entire time, not paying attention to Sebastian and the man at the counter. Then, when Sebastian paid the man, Ciel realized that the money was different from how it used to be and glanced at Sebastian curiously. Sebastian caught the glance, and gave him a nod saying he would explain the situation once they were at the hotel suite.

Sebastian took the key handed to him by the man at the counter, and Ciel and Sebastian walked up to their suite. When Ciel got inside, he immediately started examining the suite. There were three rooms - the bedroom, the bathroom, and the living room. The bedroom was located toward the right side of the suite, and was rather large. There was an odd rectangular box that Ciel assumed was a T.V – he had heard talk about some of the technology in the underworld, he wasn't completely hopeless – and a bed. Although there was only one bed, Ciel wasn't bothered by it. Ciel was the only one who slept, even though he didn't need sleep. Sebastian would use the time Ciel slept to do whatever it was he did, while Ciel would paint the black walls of his sleep different colors, to erase some of his boredom.

The bathroom was very nice. The bathtub was a beautiful golden color, the walls were a red-orange, and there was a large sink with a beautiful mirror hovering over it. There was a small stool next to the bathtub with shampoos and soaps, and a tiny jar of flower petals to be put into the water while bathing.

The living room was nice as well. There was a T.V on the wall, much larger than the one located in the bedroom. Two white couches facing each other with a black coffee table in between them, and a black fireplace. Pictures and paintings hung decoratively about the walls in the room, and a small desk was located in the corner of the room. Overall, Ciel liked the suite. He sighed and sat down on one of the couches. Sebastian came from inspecting the bedroom and sat on the opposite couch facing Ciel. He immediately began telling Ciel what would be happening from then on.

"Before we arrived, I had talked to one of the other demons from the underworld. He is allowing me to work for his company, and he is where we will be getting our money from. Luckily, he is one of the richest men in the surface world, so he has plenty to share with us. He also brushed me up on current day customs." Sebastian launched into detail about the modern day world and Ciel listened intently. After an hour of listening, Ciel knew everything there was to know about the current day world, including all the major events that had occurred since they had last been to the surface world. It didn't take long for a demon to learn.

"So, when will I be attending school, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian gave him a surprised look.

"You wish to attend school, young master?"

"Of course I want to attend school. That's what people my age do, and it would be abnormal if I didn't do so. People would become suspicious."

"But there is homeschooling. We could just say-"

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord. I will look into it right away and tell you when you will be attending school." Sebastian left the suite to do some research on nearby schools, and Ciel could have sworn he heard Sebastian chuckle as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chappy. :D Please comment. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. If you've got constructive criticism, please don't hold back! I want people to like this, so it's my duty to make this as amazing and mushy-gushy as possible! XD<strong>

**And yeah, the buildup does take awhile...I'm sorry. ;;w;; But, Alois will be added in by next chapter. :D I PROMISE. **

_**~Witty Katts~ **_


	2. A Familiar Face

**KONNICHIWA. I got this finished pretty quickly, thank goodness. I'm not too proud of this work, but then again, this is work from when I was in seventh grade. So when I start writing the complete chapters instead of just editing, I'm HOPING that it'll be better...even if only a little.**

**Warning: OOC. I tried my best to keep everyone in character, but I'm having some issues keeping Ciel in character. I'M SO SORRY! MY HORRIBLE WRITING HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR! *grabs noose* **

**A-anyway...please enjoy. And once again, please tell me if you think I should keep this at "T", or if I should change it to "M". **

**Enjoy the meal~ (anybody know what I'm referring to there?)**

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Sebastian was out making preparations in order for Ciel to attend school, and when he wasn't out, he was teaching Ciel the small, minor things that he handn't already been taught, things such as popular bands, books, movies, T.V shows; just so he could relate more to the people he would be spending the next few years with.<p>

The information was beneficial in another way, too. Ciel began to grow interested in new things, things that the people of this era wouldn't find abnormal. He found that he preferred "heavy metal" to other types of popular music, such as country, hip hop, pop, or rock n' roll. Not that he disliked those music genres, he just was enchanted by the sound of the guitar.

He also discovered that he did not however, like reading for leisure purposes. He preferred the writing styles back in the 1800's. Compared to the books back when he was human, the popular books now were very…cliché. If anybody ever tried to talk to him about the "Twilight" books, he would immediately drop the conversation, and the possibility of befriending them would be completely destroyed. Maybe that was a bit cruel, but Ciel didn't care, just as long as he didn't have anything to do with shit like that.

As for T.V shows and movies; they were okay. Ciel liked horror movies, but that was as far as his interest went. Most shows and movies were just plain weird, while others could be mildly interesting. But again, he overall preferred listening to music.

Sebastian arrived after a short outing and announced to Ciel the he would be attending school starting tomorrow. Sebastian dropped a backpack and a bag of school supplies onto the coffee table in the living room. "I've already assembled all the necessary materials, and you will receive your school uniform tomorrow."

Ciel nodded his acknowledgement, but then gave a face of confusion. "Didn't they have to have my measurements in order to make a uniform in my size?" Ciel asked.

"Indeed they did. I gave them your measurements, do not worry, young master." Sebastian replied. Ciel still looked confused.

"How do you know my measurements?" Ciel asked, uncertainty in his voice. Sebastian only laughed.

"A butler must know everything about his master in order to be as useful as possible." Sebastian explained. Ciel gave a skeptical look, but left the conversation at that. Sometimes, Sebastian could behave in a way that was rather odd to Ciel.

XXX

The following day, Sebastian had driven Ciel to school in the black Aston Martin Vanquish that he had bought. When Ciel arrived at school, he was surprised to find that Sebastian hadn't enrolled him in a high class private school, but instead an ordinary public school – not that Ciel really cared. Ciel slipped out of the car, nodded Sebastian a quick goodbye, and approached the large, rather dull looking school.

When Ciel entered the building, there was a long hallway, branching off in different directions, and a secretary office almost immediately to the right. The office wall was made of glass, so the moment Ciel walked in, the woman at the desk caught sight of him and shot up, running out into the hall to greet him. Luckily, he was a few minutes late, so nobody was there to witness the awkward moment that took place.

The lady was obviously very friendly. The first thing she said – or squealed – to him was that he was "adorable".

"It's not every day a boy as small and frail as you walks in! I'm so used to seeing all these buff football players walking around that I almost forgot that males were small at one point!" She laughed lightheartedly, oblivious to the fact that what she said could have been taken very offensively by somebody. But Ciel didn't mind. He had enrolled in the high school, after all, even though technically he should have been a seventh grader…because his body still had the appearance of a 13-year-old boy.

The lady beckoned him to follow her into the secretary office and had him sit in one of the waiting chairs.

"I'm just going to go get your uniform, so I'll be back in a jiffy!" The woman scurried out of the room, leaving Ciel alone momentarily. He looked at the name plate on the woman's desk and it read – Mrs. Tuckerson. Mrs. Tuckerson was a young, plump lady with long brown hair tied up in a bun. She overall looked very friendly, and indeed, was very friendly.

Ciel waited a few minutes longer before she rushed back in with a uniform hanging nicely on a hanger.

"Sorry I took so long! I had a little problem along the way that I had to take care of, so it took longer than expected! But anyway, here you go!" She handed him the uniform and began speaking again. "If you go in there," she pointed to a door through the glass wall, "you'll be in the nurse's office. There's a bathroom you can change in inside." Ciel nodded and walked out of the secretary office, and before he shut the door behind him, he heard Mrs. Tuckerson say, "Good luck on your first day, Seal Funtimeheave!" Ciel didn't care to turn around and correct her mistake, though he was still irritated.

When Ciel changed into his school uniform, he had to admit, it didn't look half bad – but he didn't like it as much as he had liked the outfit Sebastian had gotten him the first day the two had arrived at the surface world, though he wasn't about to complain.

It looked like a normal black suit, except it had the initials of the school on the right breast, 'BR', which stood for 'Black Rose'. Ciel smirked.

"What a depressing name for a school." Ciel said to himself.

"Haha! What makes you say that?"

Ciel spun around towards the voice, and saw a boy probably around a year older than him, standing there and smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, sounding a little ruder than intended.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Alois. Alois Trancy. Nice to meet you!" Alois extended his hand.

Ciel's heart nearly stopped.

"Alois..?" Ciel said unsurely. He grabbed his head with his hands as it began to pound. Alois…where had he heard that name before? It sounded familiar…beyond familiar, he knew that this was someone he should easily recognize, but for some reason, he was unable to. Every time he felt that he was about to remember, his head would pound even more.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Alois asked with alarm in his voice.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" Ciel managed to say before everything went black. He never knew that demons could fall unconscious…

XXX

When Ciel woke up, he found he was in the nurse's office, on a small white bed with a curtain drawn around it. His head was still pounding slightly, but the pain had subsided.

"Ciel…" He heard from the end of the bed. Ciel quickly sat up and winced as his head once again began to pound ruthlessly.

"It's okay, Ciel, just lay back down. You're in the nurse's office. I took you here after you passed out, and the teacher knows we're here, so it's okay." Alois explained, concern etched in his voice. Ciel nodded and leaned against the head of the bed while releasing a long and drawn out sigh. Then, he realized something.

"I never told you my name, so how did you know..?" Ciel asked, hoping that maybe this person he was sure he knew possibly remembered him.

"Oh, I heard the nurse say it over the phone when she was calling your dad." Alois answered simply. "What? Did you think I had read your mind or something?" Alois laughed lightly. 'Of course...' Ciel thought. 'Sebastian and I have been in the underworld for over 200 years. Why would I know a human from the surface world?'

"So it was just me…" Ciel sighed, accidentally letting the thought escape from his mouth. Alois looked at him curiously.

"Just you what?"

"Ah, sorry, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then…"

"…"

"…"

" Wait, what?" Ciel asked, raising his voice. Alois nearly fell out of his seat from his sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Alois asked, sounding irritated as he regained his balance.

"The nurse called Sebastian?" Ciel asked, alarmed. Alois nodded, assuming that Sebastian was his father.

"Yes, the nurse said that if you woke up for me to tell you that he…Sebastian…would be arriving shortly." Alois said, looking worried, irritated, and interested in Ciel's reaction.

Ciel's head drooped, defeated by the humiliation he felt. Not only had Ciel passed out, but now Sebastian was being called to take care of it. He felt so weak, so embarrassed...

The two boys jumped a little when the door to the nurse's office opened. The nurse entered, followed by Sebastian.

"Ah, Ciel, you're awake." Said the nurse, relieved. "Although you weren't out too long, I think it would be best if you were to go home and rest for today, just in case."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and saw something he didn't expect to see. Sebastian was looking at Alois, and although a normal human wouldn't be able to detect it, there was shock hinted in his crimson eyes.

Sebastian quickly filled out some paperwork in order to remove Ciel from school for the day. When he finished and they were out in the car, Ciel asked what had been scratching at his mind since the moment he had seen the hidden emotion in Sebastian's eyes.

"Who was that?" Ciel asked.

"Who?" Sebastian replied, seemingly uninterested.

"The blond boy, Alois Trancy." Ciel looked at Sebastian, his gaze nearing a glare. "We know him from somewhere, do we not?"

"Young master, I have never seen that person before." Sebastian replied simply. Ciel scowled.

"You're lying." Ciel said, accusingly. Sebastian gave Ciel an obviously faked look of worry.

"Young master, when a demon falls ill, it can often disturb the mind. You are merely confused."

Ciel was not convinced.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chappy finished~ Please tell me whether it was any good or not. (even though it's barely gotten started) Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! After all, my hard(?) work is for the enjoyment of my fellow fanfiction readers~ <strong>

**I'll be more motivated to continue this if I get comments, so please, don't be afraid to comment! ;;w;; I promise, I don't bite! **

**SINCERELY,**

**~Witty Katts~**


	3. Long Days Ahead

**H-hello. ;;w;; I've got some bad news. **

**I've burned my hand pretty badly saving a baby from a tragic house fire (straightening my hair and f***ing up), and needless to say, typing isn't all too easy. Luckily, I already had this all typed up, so it was ready to go! ^^ You're welcome! XD**

**Anywho- I'm going to try my best to update this, but typing with one hand is not too much fun, if I do say so myself. So please forgive me if my next update takes more than a week! ;;A;; I'LL TRY MY BEST! **

**Warning: Even though I promised myself I would never do this, I totally did it - I added an OC. D: I personally HATE OC's, but I added him for the sake of the plot! FORGIVE ME! My stupid OC has left me in despair! *grabs noose***

**And also, I keep forgetting to add this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor have I ever claimed to. o.o *sweat* I really don't see the point in saying that..**

**Anyway~ Enjoy the meal! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Ciel arrived back at school. He still felt weary due to the events that occurred the previous day, but overall felt batter.<br>Sebastian had told him that - although it was extremely rare - demons could get ill, although it was nearly impossible for illness to kill them, or severely harm them. Ciel sighed, remembering how angry he had been at Sebastian for not telling him sooner. After all, Sebastian had had 200 years to do so.

Ciel trudged down the hallway, a vein popping out of his forehead due to irritation. He was so focused on the irritating Sebastian that he didn't hear the footsteps running in his direction.

"Ciel!" Ciel felt a hand slam hard onto his back, nearly knocking him over, and a laugh follow after. "Are you feeling better today, Ciel?" Alois asked. Ciel turned to the boy, perturbed.

"Ask me that before you hit me!" Ciel fumed. Alois only chuckled in response. "But yes, I am feeling better." Ciel said, now calm. Alois smiled.  
>"Good! Because I was really worried about you." Alois said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Alois suddenly grabbed Ciel's hand and began leading him toward a staircase. "Yesterday, after you left, Mrs. Tuckerson appointed me your guide! She was going to have the principle do it for you yesterday, but then you left, and he's busy today, so now it's my job." Alois stopped for a moment and pulled a paper out of his purple three ring binder, "This is your schedule. We have all classes together except for first and second period, which is Language Arts and Reading. I can show you to that classroom now, and I can probably show you a few others also, although if I don't get to that, I'm in your class to show you anyway, so it won't matter." Alois smiled.<br>He grabbed Ciel's hand once again and guided him up the stairs. Ciel's face flushed slightly. '_Alois acts much too friendly..' _Ciel thought to himself.

Alois guided him to a classroom and opened the door. A young, plump lady with short brown hair and big brown eyes turned around and greeted the newcomers with a large smile.

"Ah! You must be Ciel...I did pronounce your name correctly, right?" When Ciel nodded, the lady laughed. "Good! Because I'm so bad with pronouncing uncommon names. Anyway, I'm Mrs. Books. I'm going to be your Reading and Language Arts teacher from now on." Mrs. Books looked over at Alois, and Ciel thought he saw her smile waver. "I see you've already begun making...friends." She said unsteadily. Alois beamed.

"Yup! Me and Ciel are already really close friends, right Ciel?" Alois threw an arm over Ciel's shoulders and pulled him close, smiling at him. Ciel stuttered for a moment, getting over the shock of being so close to Alois so suddenly.

"A-as if! I barely know you!" Ciel tried shrugging Alois's arm from around his shoulders, but Alois was determined, and kept his arm there.

"Ahhh! You're so cruel, Ciel~!" Alois laughed, and turned his attention back to Mrs. Books. "Well, I'm going to show Ciel a few other classrooms before school starts, so bye, Mrs. Books!" Alois waved at her and began leading Ciel out of the room.

"Ciel, if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me!" Mrs. Books called to his retreating back. Ciel gave her a small "okay", but it was so quiet that it would be amazing if even Alois heard it.

Alois showed him to the math room, and the science room. Neither of the teachers were present, because they both had only afternoon classes. Those were the only two rooms Alois showed him to before the bell rang. Alois and Ciel parted ways to go to their lockers. Ciel had no problems opening his locker, which seemed to amaze the person with a locker next to his.

"I always have issues opening my locker, even now." Laughed the boy beside him. "Guess I'm the only one?" It was somewhere in between a question and a statement, and Ciel only acknowledged it with a sideways glance. "I'm Nick, by the way." Ciel slammed his locker shut, his black, light-weight binder cradled in his arms. He took a quick second to observe the boy. He was tall, with straight brown hair that reached just below his ears, and was very muscular. The thing that stood out the most though was his eyes. They were a piercing light green, a color that would take any girl's breath away in an instant. All in all, he was very attractive.

"Nice to meet you, Nick. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel introduced himself, bowing slightly. This was a more formal introduction than Nick had been expecting.

"No need to be so formal, little dude." Nick laughed. "I actually already knew your name. Everybody has been talking about the new transfer student. Although, everybody thought you were a girl, because your name sounds so feminine." Nick said, obviously not trying to offend Ciel, but that didn't mean that he didn't. Ciel glared at him.  
>"Yes, my name is rather feminine." Ciel said, smiling, although there was venom in his voice.<p>

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you." Nick said. His expression then turned playful, flirtatious almost. "The last thing I would want to do is offend the transfer student." Nick started playing with Ciel's hair. Ciel smacked his hand away and took a step away from the boy.

"I have to get to class. It would be embarrassing if I was late on my first day." Before Nick had a chance to reply, Ciel turned around and took off - although he was sure to go at a human pace.

Ciel entered the classroom swiftly, and Mrs. Books greeted him almost immediately.

"Hello again, Ciel. I just wanted to tell you beforehand that I'm going to be introducing you to the class. So don't sit down just yet, I want you to stand up here when I introduce you." Mrs. Books said. Ciel just nodded, not really caring.

They waited for everybody to come into the classroom and take their seats before she clapped her hands twice to get the class's attention.

"Alright, class! Before we start our lesson, I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student, Ciel Phantomhive!"

The entire class gawked, probably surprised that the new transfer student wasn't female. Ciel heard a few of the guys in the class release a disappointed sigh, and he heard the girls squeal in delight, with a few comments from them here and there such as, "He's so cute!" or "If he was taller, I would SO date him!"

Ciel felt his eye twitch. Yes, if only he was taller, but unfortunately for Ciel, because his body aged much slower than that of a humans, it would probably be another 100 years before he finally hit his growth spurt. That was definitely a downside to being a demon.

"Hello. My name is Ciel. Pleased to meet you all." With that, Ciel walked to an empty seat near the window, and sat down gracefully. Whispers filled the classroom, and Ciel could feel all eyes on him. He easily ignored the glances, and stared lazily out the window.

Class started. It was rather boring, considering Ciel had already known all of the material being presented to the class. The year would be a breeze. About 30 minutes into the class, the door burst open. Nick quickly walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, teach! I had an appointment this morning, and then some other shit happened." Nick explained. The teacher gave a look of disapproval.

"Please watch your language, Mr. Wood. Just because this is high school does not mean you have a free pass to say whatever you please. Now, would you please take a seat next to the transfer student." The teacher said firmly.

"Sure thing." There was a smirk plastered on Nick's face as he walked down the isle of desks. High fives were exchanged between Nick and some of the guys in the class.  
>"Haha, great excuse, dude!"<p>

"So, who'd ya bang this time?" A blond boy asked. Nick chuckled.

"Nobody important. Just Lizzy from Mr. C's class." Nick replied, his pride shining brightly on his face.  
>"Please hurry to your seat, Nick. Quickly. Before I give you a Friday detention." The teacher said, irately.<br>"Yes ma'am!" Nick yelped, as he sprang to his seat. Some of the guys laughed. After that, the class began to trudge along once again.

"Oi. Transfer student." Ciel felt somebody poke his shoulder. It was Nick, of course. "What do you think of the class so far? Pretty boring, huh?" Nick asked. Ciel said nothing, and continued to stare blankly out the window. Nick continued. "So, how about we meet up after school or something? We can go chill at the football game, and I can introduce you to a few friends of mine. What do you say?"

"Whatever." Ciel replied. He just wanted to get the guy to shut up.

"Cool! I'll meet ya at your locker after eighth period." Nick said. The bell rang, and everybody got up from their seat hurriedly, determined to get some socializing done before the bell rang for second period. Nick came up behind Ciel, and rested his hand on his shoulder. He leaned in close, until Ciel could feel his breath on the back of his neck. "I can tell that we're going to be great friends." Nick whispered into Ciel's ear. Ciel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he could feel his face begin to flush. Ciel turned around to tell the boy off for getting so close, but he was already gone. Ciel sighed, and trudged out of the classroom. It was already starting to feel like a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it wasn't very interesting. <strong>**;;w;; Please forgive me. But I promise, next chapter will be more interesting! w **

**Please, review, and tell me if I should bump this up to a Mature rating! If you think I should keep the rating at Teen, then please post that too! ;;w;; **

**I hope you enjoyed the meal~**

_**~Witty Katts~**_


	4. A Field of Dreams

**You guys, you guys! Guess what? ^^ My hand is completely better! I can't believe it healed so quickly, but it's true! Not a mark is left! :D God is on my side!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I know 13 isn't too many, but for somebody like me, it means the world! I read them today during class (bad me), and I started blushing like a fool. o/o I was so happy! So, THANKIES THANKIES THANKIES! Also, thanks for telling me to keep it at Teen. :3 I've decided I'm just going to stick to that.**

**Warning - I'm really starting to stray from the original plot of Kuro. If people don't like where I'm taking this, please tell me, and I'll just take off this chapter and do a whole new one. I don't even really know where I'm going with the story, so it wouldn't bother me too much. **

**Enjoy the meal~**

* * *

><p>"Ciel~!" A voice called to Ciel from in front of him. He could hear footsteps approaching him quickly. Ciel tensed his body, preparing himself.<p>

"Oof!" The body of the tall blond, Alois, slammed into Ciel's own frail, small body, glomping him.

"Ciel! What took you so long? We're already ten minutes late to class!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel sighed. He felt so defused after the first two periods of the day. He could feel himself already beginning to regret going to school. He had purposely pretended to be lost, just to stall time.

"You didn't have to wait for me. You should have just gone to class." Ciel said. He was too deflated to come up with anything smart to say to the annoying blond. Alois frowned.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Alois asked. Even though Ciel and Alois hadn't known each other for too long, it felt like Ciel had known him before, from a long time ago - Alois was like a faint memory. Alois smiled. "Here, I know what will cheer you up!" Alois grabbed Ciel's hand, and dragged him down the hallways - in the opposite direction of the classroom.

"Alois, isn't the classroom the other way..?" Ciel questioned.

"Screw class, your emotional stability is much more important!" Alois said, chuckling. "That will be our excuse. You weren't feeling too great, so I stayed with you to help you cool down. Alright?"

Ciel scowled. "That's not believable at all."

"Well, the teacher can kiss my ass." Alois replied arrogantly.

Even if Alois was by far one of the most annoying, overly-friendly people Ciel had ever met, Ciel was feeling grateful to have him around. Alois led Ciel outside of the school.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"It's a secret!" Alois stated.

After about ten minutes of walking, the two boys arrived at a big, beautiful field filled with seemingly millions of different brightly colored flowers. A light breeze ruffled Ciel's hair, and he felt a smile gracefully play across his lips.  
>"This is where I come whenever I'm feeling stressed out, or just want to ditch class." Alois explained. "I know, it's not a theme park or anything, but this is the only place you really get to be alone for miles around." Alois and Ciel walked toward the middle of the field, where a small hill resided. Alois plopped down and rested on his back, staring up at the sky.<p>

Ciel followed in suit. The grass was soft, and the breeze hummed a comforting song. Ciel glanced over at Alois. His light blue eyes reflected the glowing sky, and his blond hair gently danced along with the wind. Ciel smiled. _'He may be annoying, but I really like this side of him.'_

Ciel faced the sky again, and closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Ciel was taken away from his sleep by a soft voice.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Ciel slowly began to open his eyes, just as the curtains were drawn and light burst into the dark room. Ciel squinted, the light burning his eyes, still clouded with sleep. Ciel sat up lazily, stretching his arms and yawning.

"You have received two letters. They both appear to be important. Would you like me to bring them to you, young master?"

Ciel nodded tiredly in response, and the butler bowed and proceeded to leave the room. Ciel gazed out of the window as he awaited his butler's return. He could see the small form of Finny working out in the garden, no doubt unintentionally destroying all the plants and flowers. He heard the sound of something crashing downstairs, signaling that Meirin was downstairs, breaking all of the precious china delicacies that Ciel's parents had collected over the years. By this point, they were certainly almost all gone. Last but not least, he heard a loud boom - Bard had blown up the kitchen...again.

A knock tapped on the door, and the door opened in follow.

"Young master, I have brought the letters." Sebastian laid the two letters before Ciel. Ciel picked up the first one, and read its contents.

"Tsk." Ciel scowled. The contents of the letter contained the Queen requesting Ciel to do all of her dirty work, of course. There had been a series of murders in London, and the Queen had requested the young boy investigate separately from the Scotland Yard.

Ciel tossed the letter to Sebastian, who caught it without missing a beat. "Please place the letter in my office, then come back and dress me. Now." Ciel said sternly. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

The moment Sebastian left, Ciel plopped back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heaved a sigh. With all the requests the Queen was asking of him lately, he would never get the time to avenge his parents...  
>He glanced sideways at the remaining letter, untouched. Sighing yet again, he sat up, and reached over for the letter. He opened it and glanced at the contents. His eyes narrowed, it was an invitation to the mansion of Alois Trancy.<p>

XXX

"Ciel, Ciel! Wake up!" Ciel was shaken violently from his slumber, and glared at the one guilty of awakening him in such a rough way. Alois ignored the glare.

"We both slept through the entire school day. The last class ended half an hour ago." Alois sighed. "We're going to be in deep shit, Ciel~" Alois cried, glomping Ciel. Ciel shoved Alois off of him.

"Get off of me, Alois." Ciel sighed. Although it wasn't good that he had skipped most of his first day, it didn't bother him too much. After all, he didn't have to take school too seriously, considering he had hundreds of years to retry high school if he wished to.

Ciel got up and stretched his arms above his head, grunting as he did so. The cool air brushed against his soft skin, and he shivered gently. Demons were never good with the cold. Though their bodies could handle it, and it wouldn't pose as a threat to them, it was still highly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a sweatshirt was being handed to him. Ciel just stared at the outstretched hand. Alois sighed impatiently.

"You're cold, aren't you? Take it." Alois motioned for Ciel to take the sweatshirt, and after a moment, Ciel hesitantly reached out and grabbed it from Alois' hands. He put it over his uniform, and Ciel instantly relaxed under the weight of the warm article of clothing. The two boys then began walking along, side-by-side, in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was very comfortable, and calming. During the walk, Ciel thought back to the strange dream he had had. Sebastian had told Ciel that he was reborn as a demon, and that his human life was something lost, never to return - not that Ciel had cared too much. The only thing he knew when he opened his eyes for the first time as a demon, was that Sebastian was the butler, and Ciel was the master. No memories of his previous life remained. The dream was just that - a mere dream. So then, why did it seem so familiar..?

The minute the two boys stepped back onto the school property, Ciel heard somebody shout.

"Yo! Transfer student!"

Ciel glanced in the direction of the voice and found Nick running at him, waving at him. As Nick approached, Alois seemed to tense up, and put his arm protectively around Ciel's shoulders. Ciel noticed that Alois' expression was a hard glare.

Nick stopped in front of the two males, out of breath. Once he regained his breath, he looked up and smiled at Ciel.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you. Where were you? Weren't we supposed to meet up at our lockers right after eighth period?" Nick asked. Ciel shrugged.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something else, and it escaped my mind. Sorry, maybe we can hang out some other time." Ciel responded, uninterested. Nick smiled widely.

"Nah! There's still time! The game's still going, so let's go!" Nick grabbed Ciel's hand and began to drag him away, until Alois stopped him.

"Hey! You know that Ciel was hanging out with me!" Alois shouted angrily. "So I suggest that you let go of him and leave the two of us alone!" He sounded like a little kid about to throw a temper tantrum. Nick glanced back at Alois, and looked at him as if he had just noticed him for the first time.

"Sorry, Trancy. But Ciel and I already had plans. So fuck off." Nick said, nonchalantly. Alois' face contorted in annoyance.

"Fine! But don't think I'm going to let this happen again..." Alois' voice trailed off, and his expression turned to that of a sad one. Ciel's eyes widened slightly, surprised. He was about to reach out to the blond, but before he could, Alois turned around and walked off in the other direction, leaving Nick and Ciel to watch his retreating back. Ciel turned to Nick, perturbed.

"What the hell was that for?" Ciel asked. Nick looked at him, a look of cluelessness plastered on his face.

"You should be thanking me, Phantomhive. I just saved you from having to deal with that whore." Nick smiled. "Trust me, you don't want to get involved with him." He ruffled Ciel's hair, and began walking back toward the school. "C'mon, let's go."

Ciel smoothed out his hair, and wiped his hands off on his sweatshirt, as if to rid of Nick's germs. _'Ah, I still have Alois' sweatshirt. I'll have to return this to him.'_

And with that, Ciel unwillingly began walking with Nick in the direction of the school. Nick looked at him and smiled brightly. He seemed like a nice enough person, but...

_'What happened between him and Alois?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Uguuu...<strong>

__**I really hope it wasn't bad. -flails- I know my writing isn't all too good, but I'm planning on doing a Sebby x Ciel fanfiction after this, and I want to go into more detail, and drag it out a bit more. I'm hoping that this will suffice until then, though. :3 **

**Also, please comment if yo have a request! For example, if you want some fan-service with two particular characters or such. I want to please my dear readers. :D Please review! - or, errr, you can review if you want...jeez, I sounded like I was begging. XD **

**Sincerely, **

_**~Witty Katts~**_


	5. Today I Spend With You

**Hello everybody. ;w; I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long to update this. It's the week before April vacation, so teacher's are shoving work in our faces. Sadly, school has to be my number one priority, hence, it took me over a week to FINALLY post. But hey, at least it didn't take two weeks. :D**

**A little heads up - There's a small hint of Ciel x Sebastian at the beginning of the chapter~ In a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, Sebastian x Ciel has to be implied AT LEAST once. It's like the rule of thumb, dudes. **

**So on that tasty note...**

**Enjoy the meal~**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the incident with Alois andNick. The day after it had taken place, Alois approached Ciel like nothing at all had happened. Ciel was curious about the tension he had felt between the two males, but said nothing - it was none of his business anyway.<p>

"Young master." Sebastian called to Ciel. Ciel rolled over in his bed, unwilling to get up. "You must get up, young master. Sleeping for so long does no good for your body." Sebastian nudged the small boy, but Ciel still made no movement to get up. Sebastian sighed impatiently, and then got an idea. His smile turned into that of a mischievous grin as he got onto the bed, next to his young master. He leaned in close, and his hot breath tickling the back of Ciel's neck. He then moved to Ciel's ear, and whispered in a husky voice, "If you don't get up, young master, I'll be tempted to take advantage of you..."

Ciel shot up, and glared at Sebastian. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sebastian?" Ciel threw a pillow at his butler's face, and got out of the bed hurriedly. Sebastian smiled.

"Do you wish for me to dress you now, young master?" He said in a teasing tone. Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Don't come near me! Just get out!" Ciel hollered. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Sebastian exited the room to leave Ciel to dress. Ciel huffed, and threw himself back onto his bed. The curtains were drawn open, allowing the morning sun to engulf the room in a soft stream of light. Ciel slowly arose from the bed, and approached the window to further examine the sky. He saw a cloud off in the distance. Ciel sighed. 'It's going to rain today.'

Ciel got dressed and walked out into the living room, where Sebastian sat on one of the couch's, reading the Saturday morning newspaper. He glanced up from the paper, and gave Ciel a smile.

"Good morning, young master. Did you sleep well last night?"

Ciel nodded tiredly, and searched around the room. "Sebastian, where is breakfast?" Ciel asked. Sebastian gave Ciel a look of confusion.

"Aren't you going to spend the day with Alois? I thought the two of you were going to be going out for breakfast on your own." Sebastian replied. Ciel sighed. He had forgotten all about his plans with Alois today. The young blond had pestered him all last week, insisting that he and Ciel just had to hang out outside of school. Having no excuse to get out of it, Ciel was forced to agree to spend time with Alois today, all day.

Ciel glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 8:45. Ciel had 45 minutes to meet Alois at a small coffee shop downtown.

XXX

Ciel wore a dark blue, long sleeve button-up shirt, with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He wore black skinny jeans, and white sneakers. He looked a bit disheveled, but that didn't bother Alois. The blond licked his lips in a playful manner, causing Ciel to scowl.

"Alois, stop doing that. It's rude." Ciel complained. Alois giggled.

"Ahaha! Ciel, you know I'm just kidding with you." Alois replied, taking a sip of coffee. The two boys were sitting at a small table for two near one of the front windows of the coffee shop. The atmosphere was comfortable. Businessmen hurriedly shuffled in and out of the coffee shop, eager to get the energy boost they needed for the day from the bitter coffee. Ciel hated bitter things, so instead of coffee, he had tea to sip on, along with a scone. Alois on the other hand, had gotten dark coffee. Ciel scrunched his face in disgust as he watched Alois drink it - he could only imagine how awfully bitter it tasted.

Ciel took another bite of his scone to rid of the imagined taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes softly, savoring the sweet flavor of the warm pastry. Alois watched Ciel, taking in how cute he looked while enjoying his sweet pastry. Alois propped his elbow on the table, and leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand as he enjoyed the view of his petite friend.

Ciel swallowed the last bite of the scone, and licked his lips as if searching for the last miniscule crumbs in order to taste the delight once more.

"Ciel." Alois said Ciel's name, taking his attention away from the search for the crumbs. Alois just stared into Ciel's eyes for a moment before smiling. "You're so cute, Ciel."

Ciel frowned. "Alois, stop talking nonsense. It's rude to tease people like that." Alois had made the habit of teasing Ciel about his 'cute' looks, poking fun at the boy and laughing at his reaction. Ciel however, found this quite annoying. Luckily, he had finally gotten used to the rude treatment.

Something was different this time, though. As Ciel gazed back into Alois' eyes, he saw no teasing glint in them - the blond was actually being sincere. Ciel turned away, feeling his face start to heat up. 'Why am I so embarrassed? He's just playing with me...so what is this feeling?' When Ciel turned to face Alois once again, the blond was gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"Ready to go, Ciel?" He asked excitedly. "I've got a whole list of places I want to take you!" Before Ciel could answer properly, the blond grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop. Alois' hand felt so warm...

"First stop is the arcade! What's a date without going to the arcade?" Alois laughed as Ciel's face became flushed.

"Shut up, Alois! This isn't a d-d-date!" Ciel mentally smacked himself for stuttering, and again, Alois just laughed. Alois then released Ciel's hand, leaving the young boy's hand feeling empty.

"You're always so serious, Ciel. You can never take a joke! I'm going to wipe that serious look off your face today, if it's the last thing I do!" Alois chuckled, and Ciel just rolled his eyes. The arcade wasn't too far away, so the boys didn't bother taking a trolley or taxi. Side-by-side, the two young boys walked down the street. The streets were crowded with teenagers and young adults, who were more than likely blowing all of their week's earnings on clothes and games. Alois tapped Ciel on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Look at that pink dress in the window, Ciel!" Ciel glanced in the direction that the boy was pointing, and laid his eyes on a light pink dress, with white lining. It was very frilly and had a victorian-esque look to it. Atop the mannequin the dress was placed on, was a hat with flowers along the edges. Ciel looked at Alois blankly.

"What about it?" He asked. Alois giggled.

"I think that dress would fit you very nicely, Ciel~" Alois replied. Ciel's eyes widened, but his surprise quickly turned into annoyance.

"That's it, Alois!" Ciel began chasing the blond down the sidewalk, who was laughing maniacally as he was being chased. Due to their fast pace, the two boys arrived at the arcade in a matter of minutes. Alois was out of breath, Ciel however, had plenty of energy left. When he reached Alois at the front of the arcade, he smacked him upside the head. The blond flinched, and then just began chuckling. Without even realizing, Ciel began laughing right along with him. The two stood in front of the arcade, clutching their stomachs in laughter. People stared at them like they were crazy, but neither of the males noticed - or they just didn't care.

Ciel had to admit - their day together had hardly begun, and he was already enjoying himself immensely. There was just something about Alois that made Ciel feel that he could be a bit more loose, and let go. It was a great feeling.

After their laughing fit finally subsided, the two boys walked into the arcade. Ciel hadn't done too much brushing up on videogames, because he hadn't necessarily found them interesting, so he let Alois lead him throughout the arcade, choosing the games that they would play together.

"Ciel, look!" Alois pointed to a claw machine full of cute plushies, and bounced over to it energetically. Ciel followed closely behind. The blond pressed his face against the glass of the machine, intensely observing the stuffed animals inside. Ciel approached the other side of the machine, and began laughing the moment he saw Alois' face pressed against the glass.

"Pfffft. Alois, you look like a child." Ciel giggled. Alois just smiled, and continued gazing at the stuffed animals. Suddenly, a determined look replaced the excited look on the blonde's face, and he walked to the front of the machine, and fished some change from one of his pockets.

"I'm going to get that one." He said, and pointed to a stuffed animal on top, halfway submerged in the pool of plushies. It was a small, cute dog, that looked soft to the touch, with big doe-like eyes. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"That looks nearly impossible to get in one go." He commented. Alois shrugged.

"I'll try as many times as I have to. One way or another, I'm getting that dog."

Ten minutes later, Alois still hadn't gotten the dog. Ciel stood impatiently.

"Alois, just give up already. You're not going to get it." Ciel said. Alois scowled.

"Yes I am." The blond inserted yet another coin, and his face scrunched up in deep concentration. Unlike his previous attempts, he now moved the claw skillfully, as if he did it every day. In less than a second, the claw had dropped, and rose again, this time with the plush dog. Ciel's eyes widened, surprised. Alois smiled, pleased that he had finally overcome the challenge. He reached into the machine, and picked it out. Immediately, he handed it to Ciel.

"For you." Alois smiled.

"What? Why?" Ciel asked, reaching his hand out hesitantly to take the small plush.

"Because the moment I saw it, it reminded me of you. I planned on giving it to you from the start." Alois said, smiling gently. Ciel felt his face heat up as he clutched the small dog in his hands.

"Thank you, Alois..." Ciel glanced to the side as he said this, unable to make eye contact with the blond.

"Eheheh! No problem, Ciel~" Alois ruffled Ciel's hair, and then started making his way to the other games, dragging Ciel along behind him.

XXX

"Ah shit!" Alois droned. It was around two in the evening, and it was pouring down rain. Neither boys had brought an umbrella, because the weather channel had not announced the sudden rainfall, and Ciel didn't want to look weird carrying around an umbrella while nobody else was - it was best not to stand out. And so, the two boys stood helplessly under a tarp above a store's door.

"I guess there's no choice..." Ciel heard Alois mumbled. Suddenly, Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and darted down the street. "I know a shortcut we can take to get to my house!" Alois shouted over the pouring rain.

10 minutes later, the two boys were standing in a park, hunched over and out of breath.

"It's only a little farther from here..." Alois said in between heavy breaths. Ciel didn't acknowledge Alois' statement - all he knew right now was that he needed to get out of the rain. Ciel grabbed Alois' hand a dragged him under a nearby tree, where only a little rain was able to reach them from under the leaves. The two sat side by side, leaning their backs against the trunk of the tree, still catching their breath. It took them both a minutes to realize that their hands were still intertwined. Ciel blushed and pulled his hand away quickly.

"S-sorry.." Ciel mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with Alois. He then felt a hand grasp his.

"No, don't move." Alois said. Ciel glanced at Alois, who was staring intently at him. "Ciel..." Alois' voice trailed off. Ciel hadn't wanted to make eye contact with Alois, but when their eyes met, he couldn't pull his gaze away - it was like he was frozen.

Slowly, Alois leaned in, his face coming closer and closer to Ciel's. Ciel squeezed his eyes tightly shut, unable to make his body move. He could feel Alois' breath caressing his face as the boy got even closer. Once Ciel was sure Alois' lips were centimeters from his, Ciel's eyes shot open, his body once again under his control.

"STOP IT!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed the blond forcefully away from him. Alois fell back, and sat up rubbing the back of his head which had made contact with the ground.

"What the hell, Ciel! What was that for?" Alois shouted, his voice filled with irritation. Ciel shot up from his place next to Alois, and took a few steps back.

"You were going to..." Ciel looked down at his feet, unable to complete the sentence. Alois scowled.

"I was going to what? Going to tell you that you have something on your face?" Alois said accusingly. This statement caused Ciel's face to turn a fiery red.

"J-just forget it!" Ciel yelled as he turned around and ran in the other direction. This was probably one of the most humiliating things of his life. He actually thought Alois was going to kiss him. What disturbed the small demon the most though, was that the thought of Alois kissing him made his heart beat ever so slightly faster...

**ALOIS' POINT OF VIEW**

I watched as Ciel turned his back to me and ran off. I just sat there, heart pounding, like an idiot. I am an idiot. I sat still under the tall oak, not bothering to go after Ciel.

"Dammit!" I shouted as loud as I could at the sky. The wind carried away my voice, and I was left sitting there, alone. What had I been thinking?

"Dammit..." I repeated in a soft whisper. I placed my hand on my face, and released a frustrated sigh. Had I really almost kissed Ciel..?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little different from my previous ones. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I felt like I kinda played around with my writing style a bit. -shrug- I dunno. x3 <strong>

**Alois' point of view at the end was just a little extra. :3 I thought it would be cute to add~ DSJGAHK. ALOIS IS SO CUTE. SO IS CIEL. KJSDGHSJK. CUTENESS LEVEL - IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Ehehehe, I'm normal. ._. **

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment and tell me what ya think. :D I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Sincerely, **

**~Witty Katts~**


	6. In My Heart Still

**EDITED.**

**I TOTALLY REDID THIS CHAPTER. IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE. I HATED THE ONE BEFORE, SO I DELETED IT AND STARTED ALL OVER, AND GOT THIS. DEAL WITH IT.**

**hgdsjkhgjdksal XXXX**

**Hey you guys. **

**Yeah, I know...I'm so evil. It took me this long to update. And the worse part is...THERE'S NO CIEL X ALOIS IN THIS CHAPTER. *dodges knives thrown at me* BUT, there is A LOT of Sebby x Ciel. :3 I really wanted to put some of that in here. 3 Of course, next chapter will be back to Ciel and Alois. **

* * *

><p>It was the week before April vacation. It had only been a few days since the incident with Alois under that tall oak tree. Alois acted completely normal at school, except for the fact that he wouldn't even glance in Ciel's direction.<p>

Ciel would sit at his desk, gazing out the window expressionlessly, just as he did during his first day of school. He would discretely steal a few quick glances in Alois' direction, only to find him passing notes and flirting with the girls in their class. Ciel would see Alois look at a girl and smile the same way he smiled at Ciel. At this, Ciel would quickly look the other way, feeling his chest tighten up in a painful way. It was a feeling that hurt, and it was hard to explain. Ciel preferred not to even think about it.

The bell rang, and Ciel quickly walked out of the classroom, avoiding any contact with Alois. He paced quickly to his locker, and began fidgeting with the lock, having a problem opening it. He felt his frustration rising, until he slammed his fist against the locker in frustration, and leaned his forehead against it.

'Shit!'

Ciel was getting so upset over Alois, and he didn't even know why! Was this normal? Was something wrong with him? Ciel began taking deep breaths, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Hm? So now you're having issues with your locker?" A voice said from behind Ciel. Ciel turned around to find himself face to face with Nick. Nick smiled. "Yo. It's been awhile, shorty."

Ciel sighed, not feeling up to socializing. Nick noticed this, and his gaze turned into that of worry. "You okay, Ciel? Is something up?" Nick leaned his body against his locker next to Ciel's, making himself comfortable just in case Ciel decided he needed to talk. However, Ciel was in no mood to talk about his problems, and never would be for that matter.

"Sorry Nick, I'm just not in the best of moods today." Ciel sighed. Nick snickered.

"Well, you could've fooled me, Phantomhive." He said sarcastically. He then chuckled, amused by his his own remark. "You know, if you need somewhere to chill, you can come over to my place. My folks wouldn't mind." Nick offered. Ciel shook his head.

"No thanks, Nick. Though I do appreciate the offer." Ciel responded. Nick nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure." He smiled. "But if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you." He patted Ciel's head gently, before turning around and walking away. "See you later, shorty!" Nick called back to Ciel.

"Stop calling me short!" Ciel yelled angrily. He heard Nick's laugh fade as his body retreated further away into the crowd of people. Ciel was surprised when he felt a smile sliver its way onto his face. Even if Nick had his issues with Alois, he wasn't really a bad person. Just a little too straightforward and rude.

XXX

When Ciel arrived back at the hotel, he was greeted by a rather surprising sight. Sebastian was standing at the door, smiling a pleasant smile in his master's direction. Ciel approached Sebastian, a curious expression taking over his features.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked. Sebastian continued smiling.

"Well, young master, it seems as of late your temper has been even more negative than usual, so I thought today we could do something entertaining, to see if maybe it could lighten your mood at all." Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed.

"Well, what is it you've got planned?" Ciel asked. He was surprised Sebastian had actually went out of his way, just to try to cheer him up. He had to fight to keep a smile down.

"Well, if you don't mind, would it be alright if I kept it a surprise until we arrived at our destination?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at him curiously again.

"Why?"

"Well, I feel that it would be more exciting if I kept it a surprise. Don't you agree, young master?"

Ciel smirked. "Ha, you always do treat me like a child, Sebastian. But even so, if you wish to keep it a surprise, then do as you please."

"Yes, my lord."

XXX

An hour later, Ciel found himself at a theme park with Sebastian. Ciel's eyes glistened with curiosity as he explored the park, marveling over every little thing. Even though Ciel was masking his excitement, Sebastian had spent enough time with the young demon to be able to understand him.

"Young master, would you like to try going on some of the rides?" Sebastian offered. Ciel looked around, and smiled smugly.

"Let's go on all of them." Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled.

"Of course, young master. Is there any particular one you would like to ride first?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked around for a moment, observing all the rides surrounding him carefully. Finally, his eyes settled on one.

"I would like to go on that one first, Sebastian." Ciel said, pointing at a ride. Sebastian followed the young demon's finger, which pointed at the largest, fastest ride in the entire park. Sebastian laughed.

"You want to go on that one right off?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded.

"Then we shall go on that one." Sebastian said.

XXX

"Sorry, you're not tall enough to ride this ride."

Ciel's expression was priceless. Sebastian had never seen the younger male look so horrified in his entire life as a demon. He actually had to work to keep himself from laughing. Ciel on the other hand, couldn't have been more irritated. Sebastian and Ciel had been waiting in line for nearly 45 minutes, and when it was finally their turn, it turns out he wasn't tall enough to ride. Just fabulous.

"Sebastian! Stop laughing and let's go!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian had failed in containing all his laughter, letting a few snickers out here and there. He immediately retained his usual image, as the calm and collected demon butler.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked, a sly smirk placed upon his face.

"SHUT UP!"

XXX

Ciel sat at a small table, waiting for Sebastian to bring him his treat. It had been awhile since Ciel had eaten human food. He didn't necessarily find it as appealing as he once did as a human, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to act "normal" every once in awhile.

"Young master, your ice cream." Sebastian handed Ciel a cone, with vanilla and chocolate ice cream scoops packed tightly upon it. Ciel examined the ice cream momentarily, before giving it a tentative lick. His eyes widened, surprised that he had found it to be unexpectedly fulfilling. "Young master, how is it?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded.

"It's actually pretty good. I wouldn't mind having this more often." Ciel pointed out. Ciel then proceeded to take a large bite out of the ice cream. Twenty seconds later, he was screeching as if he were dying.

"MY HEAD. IT HURTS!" Ciel yelled, clutching his head with both of his hands. Sebastian stared at his master blankly.

"Young master, it's nothing to get so upset over. It's simply a brain freeze." He smirked when Ciel noticed that the loud commotion he had made over his brain freeze had earned him the attention of several people. His face flushed ten shades of red, and he slammed his head against the table, doing his best to avoid the gazes of the humans. Sebastian chuckled. "Young master, you're so cute."

"SHUT UP!"

XXX

The park was near closing time, so Sebastian and Ciel decided it was time for their last ride of the day - the Ferris wheel. When their car was at the top of the wheel, it stopped, leaving the two demons hanging high in the air, giving them the perfect view of the lights of the city. Ciel leaned against the side of the car, lazily gazing upon the beautiful city lights, which twinkled like stars.

'Alois is somewhere in that city.' Ciel thought to himself. As the thought crossed his mind, his smile faded, and soon his chest was hurting just like it had been earlier that day in the classroom.

"Young master." Sebastian called to Ciel, snapping away from his saddening thoughts. "There is one more thing I wish to give to you."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Ciel asked, not in the mood to beat around the bush. Sebastian smiled, and pulled something from behind his back. It seemed to come out of seemingly nowhere. Sebastian handed the item to Ciel, who took it and held it up to his face to examine it. "A cat?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, young master." It's a plush I saw at one of the vendors, and I felt that I had to get if for you." Sebastian said, smiling kindly at Ciel. Ciel gazed at the grey cat plush. It had a black bow around its neck, and its jet-black eyes were big, giving it an adoring look. Ciel smiled.

"Sebastian.." Ciel's voice trailed off.

"Yes, young master?"

Ciel looked down, still smiling happily. "Thank you…" Ciel said. Sebastian looked at his young master, and a gentle expression graced his face.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian bowed slightly. The Ferris wheel began moving again, brining them closer to the bottom. Suddenly, Sebastian spoke up. "I saw it, and couldn't help but think of you. It was so cute, adorable, and small." Sebastian smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

XXX

When Ciel got home to the hotel with Sebastian, it was already late at night. Ciel went straight to his room, and plopped down onto the edge of his bed. Next to him lied the dog plush that Alois had got him the day that the two of them had went out together. Ciel sat the cat plush the Sebastian had given him next to the dog. He smiled tiredly at them, and then glanced out the window. The stars were twinkling brightly, and the moon's silver light illuminated Ciel's skin. Ciel closed his eyes, basking in the light.

XXX

Sebastian tapped lightly on the door to his master's room. Usually, Ciel would've called him in to prepare him for bed, but the room on the other side of the door had remained silent since the moment Ciel closed it. Sebastian opened it slowly, sure to make as little noise as possible. When he flicked on the light to the room, he smiled.

His clumsy young master had fallen asleep at the edge of his bed, two stuffed animals wrapped lovingly in his embrace. Sebastian gently moved his master, putting his small body under the covers and tucking him in. He placed the dog and cat beside Ciel. Before he left, he leaned down and kissed Ciel's forehead softly.

"Good night, Ciel." Sebastian whispered sweetly. He then flicked off the light, and shut the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally know where I'm going to go with this story. :3 Yupp, that's right! I know exactly what I'm going to do with this! So that means that there will be no more screw up chapters like the last one that was ALMOST chapter six. O.O;; *sweat* Never again... <strong>

**Anyway, please review~ **

**~Witty Katts~**


	7. Smiling With You

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: For those of you who read chapter six, I changed it and totally redid it! Check back to chapter six to see if you read the updated version of it! Thanks!**

**XXX**

**Hey everybody~ I told you I would update sooner than last time! XD **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for...well...reasons. :3 You'll find out those reasons once you read! **

**Warning~! Cute Alois x Ciel-ness~! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THEIR CUTENESS. **

**Also, I do plan on upping the rating sometime - but not yet. I want to wait 'til I actually get to the lemony scenes before I up the rating, ya know? HOWEVER, if you don't want me to up the rating to Mature, just tell me, and I won't. ^^ Your wish is my command. **

**Anyway, my dear readers,**

**Enjoy the meal~**

* * *

><p>It was the day before April vacation, and Ciel was slowly getting used to the silent treatment Alois was giving him. If Alois was going to hold a grudge for a simple mistake for so long, then he wasn't worth Ciel's time.<p>

But before the two could completely break off, Ciel had to get Alois' sweatshirt back to him. He had forgotten all about it for awhile, but Ciel had had it ever since Alois took him to the field.

During lunch that day, Ciel went to the field that Alois had showed him back on his first real day of school. The sun was shining high in the sky, causing the field to almost sparkle. The grass was green and overgrown, and colorful flowers swayed gently in the wind. It was just as peaceful as the first time he had gone.

Ciel approached the small hill at the center, and knelt down. He fished through his backpack and pulled out Alois' sweatshirt, folded it, and put it gently on the ground. He then proceeded to fish through his bag again, and pulled out the stuffed dog Alois had got him the day they had their fight. He placed neatly on top of the folded sweatshirt, then got up, and left.

XXX

It was the end of the school day, and Ciel followed the usual routine – he got up from his desk, walked slowly to his locker, got the supplies he would need, and began walking toward the front doors of the school.

Because Ciel had had to stay behind to talk to a teacher, the halls were empty. Suddenly though, Ciel felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and force him to turn around. It was Alois, who looked incredibly pissed off.

"What the hell, Ciel?" Alois asked, anger contaminating his usually cheerful voice. Ciel stared blankly back at him, not in the mood to get involved with more drama.

"Yes?" Ciel responded calmly. This only seemed to piss Alois off even more. Alois held up the sweatshirt and plush that Ciel had left in the middle of the field.

"Why did you just leave this stuff in the middle of the field?" Alois shouted. Ciel shrugged.

"I knew you would find it there." He replied simply.

"You couldn't have just given them to me in person?"

"Well, you didn't seem to want to talk to me, so I figured I would do you a favor and give them to you with minimal interaction." Ciel sighed. "But it seems my efforts were in vain." Alois tensed as Ciel said this.

"I can understand why you would want to give me back the sweatshirt…" Alois' voice trailed off, and he stared down at his feet, before violently shoving the dog plushie into Ciel, "But I gave this to you! Why would you just give it back?" Alois cried. Ciel stood there, speechless. He hadn't known that this would actually get to Alois. Suddenly, he felt angry.

"You ignore me for three weeks, and then yell at me for giving this stuff back?" Ciel responded. "That's just not fair, Alois! You can't honestly expect me to want to keep something when the person who gave it to me hates me!" Ciel cried. Alois exploded. He shoved Ciel roughly against the lockers, causing a loud bang. Ciel found himself trapped and unable to move between Alois and the lockers.

"Are you being serious right now, Ciel? Hate you? I could never hate you!" Alois yelled. He suddenly pulled Ciel into an embrace, and began sobbing silently. "Ciel, why can't you understand how much I care for you?" Alois whispered softly. Ciel, who had been stiff, relaxed, and gently returned Alois' embrace.

"Alois…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for today, and what happened three weeks ago." Ciel said. Alois shook his head.

"No, this was my fault." Alois protested. "If I hadn't done what I did back then, and then reacted like that, then we wouldn't be where we are right now." Alois pulled back from Ciel, and stared into his eyes. "Ciel, the truth is…I really was going to kiss you back then." Alois lowered his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry for lying about it, and freaking out at you for it." Alois said. He lowered his voice. "I guess I like you a little more than a guy should like a guy." Alois laughed, but the laugh sounded forced and heavy.

Even though Ciel knew this was wrong, and that this should make him angry, he felt strangely happy. When Alois looked up to meet Ciel's gaze, he was surprised to find Ciel smiling.

"Alois, did you ever stop to think that maybe you weren't the only one with such feelings?" Ciel asked . Alois' eyes widened.

"Ciel, what are you saying?" Alois asked, bewildered. Ciel continued smiling.

"Exactly what you think I'm saying." Ciel responded, before stretching up on his toes and kissing Alois hastily on the cheek. Alois stared at Ciel. Ciel was blushing ten shades of red, and Alois thought it was the cutest thing ever. Alois smiled happily.

"Ciel, you missed." Alois said, and then leaned down to gently kiss Ciel's lips.

XXX

Instead of the two boys going to their homes after school, they both went to the field. Ciel somehow ended up wearing Alois' sweatshirt again, just like last time, and was clutching the stuffed dog in his arms lovingly. Alois' head was leaned back, and he was staring up at the sky with a smile plastered on his face. He then began chuckling. Ciel looked at him oddly.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Alois shook his head slightly in amusement.

"I was just thinking how weird it was that we just went from fighting to being friends again." Alois replied. Ciel's eyes, widened, and then he looked down at the dog in his arms, a look of sadness covering his features.

"Friends…" Ciel repeated. Ciel wasn't sure why he felt sad. He should be happy that him and Alois were friends once again, but for some reason…that just didn't seem to be enough for him. He wanted more from the blond, even if it was selfish of him. He then heard Alois chuckle again.

"Unless, my dear Ciel, you would like to have a relationship that is higher than that of mere friendship." Alois said, glancing in Ciel's direction with a soft smile on his face. Ciel blushed, and looked away.

"W-whatever." He said. Alois laughed.

"Alright, then I guess that makes you my boyfriend!" Alois sang.

"SHUT UP!"

Alois laughed, and then scooted closer to Ciel. He took Ciel's chin in his hand, and made him look up at him, and gently pressed his lips to Ciel's. Ciel shut his eyes tightly, still embarrassed by the sweet sensation of Alois' mouth against his own.

Alois moved his lips sensually against Ciel's, causing the smaller boy to blush furiously. Alois pulled back to gaze into the younger's eyes, and laughed softly, then leaned in once again, and kissed Ciel, this time a little more forceful.

After a minute, Ciel's lips relaxed, and Alois took this chance to force the young demon's mouth open with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of the boy's mouth. Ciel gasped and pulled back. Alois frowned.

"Sorry Ciel, I got a little carried away." Alois apologized. Ciel shook his head.

"N-no, it's not your fault. I'm just not really used to this kind of stuff." Ciel admitted. Alois just smiled.

"That's alright. I'll wait. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Alois told Ciel, pressing his forehead up against his. "I'll wait as long as I need to."

Ciel's heart beat quickly, and his cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red than they already were. Alois suddenly began to look worried.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Alois asked. But Ciel barely heard him. His vision was becoming hazy, and his ears ceased to hear Alois' words.

After a few moments, his vision faded, until he could no longer see or feel anything.

XXX

The next thing Ciel noticed, was that he couldn't hear the wind, or feel the grass beneath him anymore. His eyes fluttered open, and he quickly realized that he was back in his hotel room.

_'Was that all just a dream?'_ Ciel thought. His chest began to tighten at the thought. Suddenly, the door to his bedroom swung open, and a very worried looking Alois came in.

"Ciel, you're awake!" Alois exclaimed, and ran and jumped onto Ciel's bed, immediately taking the small body in his arms and squeezing it with an immense amount of force. "OH! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED, MY DEAR CIEL~!" Alois sang obnoxiously. Ciel scowled.

"Alois, let go of me…and get off my bed." Ciel growled. Alois pouted.

"Hmph. No need to be such a grouch about it." Alois complained. But he abided to Ciel's request, and got off the bed. Then, Sebastian walked in, and from the looks of it, the older demon didn't look too happy.

"Alois, I'm going to have to ask you to go home now. Thank you for all your help, I highly appreciate it, but I must speak to Ciel privately." Sebastian said. Alois began pouting again, but didn't argue. He turned to Ciel and smiled.

"Well Ciel, I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you! Please feel better, so that we can hang out!" Alois laughed, and then nodded his farewell to Sebastian before leaving the room. The hotel suite was silent, all except for Alois' retreating footsteps. A moment later, Ciel and Sebastian heard the door to the hotel suite close, signaling that Alois was officially gone. Sebastian immediately turned to Ciel.

"Young master, how are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, looking almost as if he were worried – but not quite. Ciel shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. I'm feeling a bit light-headed, but it's nothing I can't handle." Ciel replied. Sebastian frowned.

"Young master. Although it's not unheard of for a demon to pass out, for it to happen twice in such a short amount of time…it's worrisome." Sebastian explained. "What were the events that occurred before you fainted, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel went silent, thinking about possible ways to answer that. He sighed.

"Well, I was with Alois." Ciel explained. "And we were talking. That's pretty much it." Ciel answered. Sebastian sighed.

"To be honest, it bother me that both times you've fainted, you've been around Alois. I suggest that maybe you should keep your distance from him, just in case." Sebastian said. Ciel scowled.

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Sebastian. I can handle myself just fine on my own." Ciel said in an irritated tone. He then turned his attention to the window, signaling that he was done with the conversation, and it was time for Sebastian to leave.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, before closing the door behind him gently.

Ciel turned his attention toward his two stuffed plushie's, and grabbed them, holding them tightly to his chest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He had been alive for over 200 years as a demon, and never had something like this happened before – to him, or to those around him. If you had asked the young demon a month ago if he was afraid of death, he would've said no, with no hesitation. Why be afraid of death, if you aren't truly alive to begin with?

However, things were different now. Ciel wasn't sure how, but he felt that a small part of him had changed.

Alois changed Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>*giggling like a creeper* Uhuhuhu, goodness me, it's just so cute~ 3 <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy it. 8D **

**Don't be afraid to review!**

**~Witty Katts~**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey guys. I was just wondering if anybody even reads this anymore, or cares of it's updated or not? If not, I'm just going to either delete it, or conjure up a quick shit-ending that will just conclude the story. I don't know yet. Depends on if anybody gives a damn.**

**Please tell me if you want this updated. I'm seriously considering just deleting this, because I personally think it's a piece of crap. **

**Will delete this next week if I get no responses.**

**Sorry for being a shit updater guys.**

**I still love you, even if you hate me.**


	9. A Dark Night

**TRIGGER WARNING: SUGGESTED RAPE.**

**This is much, much, MUCH darker than how I usually go. I'm not sure if this was too much or not. ;A; If so, please tell me. I feel almost bad for having wrote this. Either way, I hope it's at least an entertaining read for my audience... **

**Also, it was mentioned in a comment that somebody didn't understand what the 'XXX' meant. It simply means that the scene has changed. Hope I clarified that if people didn't understand. **

**Anyway, best of luck reading this...**

* * *

><p>Ciel had decided that he would rest for the rest of the day, and didn't get out of bed. Somewhere along the line, the young demon had fallen asleep, stuffed animals cradled in his small arms. The room was silent, apart from his slow, quiet breaths. It was dark, the new moon invisible in the night sky.<p>

The sound of a door creaking open could be heard. However, this small sound did not disturb the small demon's rest. Soft footsteps sounded across the room, and paused beside the bed. It was silent for a few minutes, with no sign of any movements. Then, the bed creaked, as a second body positioned itself atop the smaller one.

Ciel's eyes opened slowly. Having powerful night-vision, he was immediately able to comprehend what was going on.

Sebastian was on top of him. Ciel's breath hitched, as he stared confused into the eyes of the older demon above him. Sebastian just stared back down at him, saying nothing.

"Sebastian…what are you doing?" Ciel asked hesitantly. He could feel his body tensing, afraid that the situation might be what he thought it was.

"Young master…I am sorry."

Why did Sebastian just apologize?

The older demon suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips harshly against the smaller demon's. Ciel was frozen in place, his worst nightmare slowly becoming harsh reality.

He threw his hands up, pushing forcedly against the older demon's chest. However, Sebastian was much stronger than him, and wasn't even budging. Ciel's efforts were in vain.

Sebastian just continued kissing Ciel, his lips sliding roughly along the small boy's.

Why was this happening? This isn't what is supposed to be happening.

Sebastian knew that if he stopped kissing Ciel, Ciel would order him to stop, and the contract binding the two of them would force him to obey his young master.

He would not allow that to happen.

He was not going to stop.

Tonight, the young master was his.

The young master would always be his.

Ciel's lips were quivering. Ciel had liked it when Alois had kissed him, but when it was Sebastian, it didn't feel right at all. It felt disgusting. It felt wrong. Even though he knew it was helpless, he continued pushing his hands against Sebastian's body, wishing him away with his thoughts.

Stop it.

Stop.

Please.

Sebastian bit at Ciel's lips, nipping and sucking at them. The more he went on, the more bruising Ciel could feel.

This can't be happening.

Sebastian's hands suddenly trailed down to the bottom of Ciel's shirt, and slipped under, feeling the smooth skin that was hidden beneath the cloth of the shirt.

The shirt had to go.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian quickly pulled his lips away from Ciel's, and immediately gagged Ciel with a piece of cloth. Tears were pricking at the edges of Ciel's eyes, causing his vision to blur. He knew what was about to happen. He knew that no matter what he did, how he wished it to not be, that it was going to happen. There was nothing he could do.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shirt aggressively, and ripped it open, exposing the previously-hidden flesh. He leaned down, and licked the boy's stomach, tasting the sweet skin of his young master. He had wanted to do this for so long. He had gone without this for too long.

Soft whimpers could be heard from Ciel, the gag binding his mouth and making it impossible to choke the disgusting sounds back. Sebastian took a nipple of his young master into his mouth and sucked it harshly, grabbing onto Ciel's shoulders and digging his nails into the skin, drawing out blood.

After a few minutes of aggressive treatment, the skin Sebastian had sucked on was sore and raw. Sebastian didn't even seem to hear Ciel sobbing. He kept violating Ciel's body, no matter how Ciel's voice cried out from behind the confinements of the gag.

Sebastain then moved on to Ciel's neck, mercilessly bighting at the tender skin, bruising it. He moved down the boy's body, until he came to the hem of his pants. Ciel thrashed violently, doing everything he could to try to prevent the older demon from removing them. However, it was futile. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's body harshly, forcing him to stay in place. The more Ciel tried to thrash, the tighter Sebastian would hold on, to the point where his nails had yet again dug into the skin, drawing more blood than before.

"Young master, if you don't hold still this will be more painful for you than it has to be." Sebastian said, venom filling his voice. Ciel just sobbed, realizing that the older demon was right. His situation would not be helped any if he continued thrashing around as he was. There was nothing he could do to stop this. He was too weak.

That was when he gave up. He began blocking out what was going on around him. He retreated into the back of his mind, refusing to acknowledge what was happening to his body. He heard the distant sound of fabric tearing. Sebastian must've taken off his pants. He then felt his body being shifted, and then a horrible, penetrating pain. At that moment, he completely disconnected from his body, unable to feel anything anymore…

Hours later, sunlight was penetrating window curtains, the muffled light filling a room. A small boy lie limply in bed, his small frame bruised, dried blood crusting on parts of his porcelain skin. The boy stares up at the ceiling, his eyes blank, his breaths slow. On the floor beside him, lies a stuffed cat that his butler had given to him.

Next to the cat, lies a stuffed dog, its head ripped off, stuffing strewn over the surrounding area. A note lying beside it reads,

"The young master is mine, and only mine. Never forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>Was this too much? Please review telling me what you thought. I was very hesitant about posting this, but I did. v.v I hope I didn't offend anybody. If I did, I'm sorry, because it surely wasn't my intention. <strong>


End file.
